A Basket of Fairies, and Seeded Vegitables
by HOM3STUCK H3T4L14N
Summary: Thalia is one of the forgotten zodiac animals, and a Fairy Tail wizard. One day after coming back from a job she finds that Haru has gotten miserably lost, and has somehow gone into a different country from Japan-which is an island nation, so he screwed up big time-and she finally has a chnace to go back home to the Sohmas. How will those in Fairy Tail take it? Read to find out!


**A/N- OC will be used to connect the two animes. Sorry if characters become OOC I own nothing, only the OC, and the plot line, also some other animes might get thrown in here. IDK. I own nothing, only Thalia**

* * *

**Thalia"Tali" Sohma-the white fox(a forgotten zodiac animal), snow magic, animal subordinate(I got this from human subordanat), Fairy Law, gravity change magic, mid-upper leg length white hair with flecks of black, orange/red eyes, wears black tank top, cargo pants, black jacket, black heeled boots**

* * *

Yuno's POV

"Hey! Tali! Fight me!" Natsu said in determination.

"No." I said flatly.

"Why no!?"

"I don't want to."

"You never fight anyone," he said, sitting down beside me. "Why not?"

"I have my own personal reasons that you don't need to know about," I said.

"Just fight me, once!"

"Fine," I sighed.

Natsu got up, and said, "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

At the same time I reach out my hand, and said, "White Fury." The snow snuffed out Natsu's fire, and when he was about to hit me I used my out stretched arm to grab his, and spin him around in the opposite direction, and I finished it off with kicking him across the room.

"Is that how she fights!?" Macao asked Gray and Lucy, who both had their arm crossed.

"No," Lucy sighed.

"She was holding back," Gray added.

"Gray," I said, as I walked past the three of them. "Your shirt." I continued walking to the job board, and ripped one off. "Lucy, Gray, this job pays good. I'll go tell Erza, you get Natsu, and we leave." I walked away towards the table Erza was sitting at, eating cake. "Erza."

"Yes?" she asked.

"I found a job that pays good money. It should be easy too, just catch some robbers who keep on robbing people on one particular road."

"Sounds good," Erza said, taking her final bite of cake. She stood up, and said, "I'll pack then we can go."

"Okay," I said. "I'll wait for you."

* * *

After the Job

"That was harder than expected," Lucy sighed as we were walking down the main street in Magnolia as she stretched.

"Eh," I said. "It was still pretty easy."

"I'm in the mood for more fighting," Natsu said. "That job really put me in the mood for..."

"I can kick you across the town if you want me too," I said. "If that would help you with wanting to fight."

"I'm fine, really."

"There pay really was large for such a simple job," Erza said.

"Yeah," Gray agreed. "I wonder if someone important was going to go down that road."

"Seems logical, but who cares?" I asked. "We got a shit load of money for an easy job."

"That seems sort of like cheating," Lucy said.

"Eh? Seems like you'd be happy, seeing as your share covers three months worth of your rent."

"Never mind."

"Natsu," Happy said. "I think Lucy is just getting greedier by the job."

"Shut it, you!" Lucy said.

"Ah, back at the guild," I said, looking up at the sign above the door to the guild. "It feels so nice. I hope someone comes flying though the door in a greeting."

"Why would you want that?"

"To make it feel more like home."

"You're a very strange person." Gray said.

"I know," I said as I opened the doors to the guild hall.

"Oh, hello!" Mirajane called from the bar, waving at us. "Can you guys come over here?"

"Sure." Erza said, and we walked up to the bar. "What is it that you wanted."

"This boy came in here asking for directions to Tokyo, Japan. Do any of you know where that is?" She gestured to a guy with black and white hair.

"Sounds familiar," I said. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Hatsuharu Sohma," he responded.

"Haru!?" I exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry the chapter was short, it just seemed like a good place to stop. Please review!**


End file.
